Fall Into My Arms
by Truefreak
Summary: Harry wakes up in a hospital room, surrounded by a crying Draco, Hermione, and Ron. When did they become friends? Didn't Draco hate him? So why was he here, crying for him? What's going on?


The light stung as Harry's eyelids fluttered, trying to open while at the same time clamping shut. The last thing he could remember was falling from his broom, feeling a sharp pain, and then nothing. Now nothing hurt and he was in a bright white room, so he figured he must be in the hospital wing.

"He fell into my arms." A voice said in a mixture of a laugh and a sob. It sounded familiar, like Malfoy's voice, but it couldn't be him because Malfoy hated him. "Honestly, if he wanted my attention he didn't have to go to such extremes."

Another sorrowful laugh, this one was clearly Hermione, "You know you dove to catch him, you had the snitch in your sights and you dove to catch him."

A scoff that sounded like Ron sounded, and Harry couldn't believe his ears. There was no way that Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy were having a semi-pleasant conversation over his sickbed.

"Doesn't matter." Malfoy's voice again, sounding stricken. "He still hit his head."

"You need to tell him how you feel." Hermione's voice cut in, sounding scolding.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. This couldn't be real. Not only did Malfoy feel the same about him, but Hermione and even Ron seemed okay with it. He finally willed his eyes to open and saw red hair, bushy brown hair, and finally, silvery blond. Harry's breath hitched when grey eyes met green.

"I love you," Malfoy muttered. It was to good to be true, he couldn't have heard right.

"What…?" Harry rasped out, his voice sounded rough.

"He can't hear you," Hermione said softly, and Harry looked at the two of them. Hermione's brows were creased together and her red eyes were flicking between him and Malfoy, it was obvious she had been crying. Ron, gripping onto Hermione's hand, was ashen and stony faced.

Harry felt a hand grip his and he looked over at Malfoy again. "You great bloody prick," Malfoy started, now sounding more like the Malfoy that Harry knew, "You never noticed how much I wanted you. I was always stuck in the shadow of your bright light, trying to get your attention. You only noticed me when I made you angry at me. Why did you have to be so bloody stubborn? I made one mistake when we were eleven and nothing I did after that could change your opinion of me."

Harry was so stunned by this completely out of character confession that he almost didn't notice Ron leaning over him to give Malfoy an awkward but comforting pat on the back.

"That's good for you mate," Ron said, it was obvious he was very uncomfortable about the whole thing, but he was trying to be supportive, "Now you can let him go."

Let Harry go? Why would he do that? "No, Malfoy! Draco, I love you too! I'm not going to reject you, you don't have to–"

"I don't want to." Malfoy said, gripping onto Harry's hand tighter and looking back at Harry, "I'm not leaving you."

Harry beamed at Draco and lifted his other hand to rest on Draco's cheek. His hand passed right through. Harry's heart plummeted as his confusion soared.

"Draco," Hermione soothed, "We talked about this. Harry…" Harry looked at Hermione, she must have the answers to why he couldn't touch Malfoy, "Harry's been in a coma for a couple of years now." What? "The Mediwizard's can't help him anymore. They've resorted to muggle methods to keep him alive."

Finally, Harry was forced to take in his surroundings. The crisp white bedding and room, the motivational posters on the walls, the white curtains surrounding the bed, and the steady beeping of the muggle machine hooked up to the hand that Malfoy was gripping. He wasn't in the hospital wing, he was in St. Mungo's.

"It's okay though!" Harry almost yelled out his protest, "I'm awake now! I can come back from this! We can–"

"We need to go now, Malfoy," Ron said, "We all came here to say goodbye and get closure before we…."

Harry couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of bed, "You can't leave me just because I've been in a coma! You just–" it was then that Harry finally saw, he turned and saw that… he had never left the bed. His body, long haired and thin, was still lying in the bed, and the three around him weren't looking at him but at his body lying there.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

Ron and Hermione stood and helped Malfoy out of the chair, Malfoy finally letting go of Harry's limp hand.

"Let's go, Draco," Hermione said, trying to hold back her tears, "We did what we came to do."

"No! Don't leave me!" Harry yelled, trying to get their attention and follow after them.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

Hermione ushered the boys out of the room and turned her head to face Harry, "I'm sorry Harry, we miss you."

She pointed her wand at the machines.

Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep..

"No! I'm awake! I'm still here! I'm still in here! Hermione stop!"

Hermione flicked her wand.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

"Let's go, Draco. We did what we came to do." Draco was stricken as he walked out of Harry's hospital room, he knew that Hermione was trying to get him to go far enough away that he wouldn't hear what she was about to do. He stayed though, he couldn't bear the thought of not knowing…

Not knowing what was going to happen to Harry.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

Draco heard Hermione's soft and sorrow filled voice, "I'm sorry Harry, we miss you."

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

Draco's heart fluttered in his chest and he couldn't tell whether he had heard the steady beeping on the machine pick up it's pace or if he had just heard his own racing heartbeat. He turned and started to walk back toward Harry's room. Maybe, just maybe…

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep… 

Draco felt his heart stop at the same time the machine announced it's grim news. He clutched hard to his chest and collapsed against the wall. It happened, he listened to it happen. The Boy Who Lived, the boy he loved, dead.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-Beep… Beep… Beep…

He looked up, the world horrendously blurred by his tears, but he knew what he was listening to. That blasted muggle machine that was still hooked up to Harry's pulse was beeping again, even without the machines that were keeping Harry alive being off. That could only mean…

"Don't... leave me…" Came a hoarse voice from within the room, "Still… alive…" That voice, that awful, beautiful voice, made Draco's heart ache and leap at the same time.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione's broken voice came from inside the room. Draco finally made his lead limbs move as Ron rushed past him, evidently hearing the beeping.

He slowly walked into the room, his eyes on the floor and his heart barely daring to hope. He had experienced many dreams where Harry was awake, and he was praying that he wasn't going to wake up. Finally, he worked up the courage to look up.

Bright green eyes met sharp, silvery grey and the world around him blurred again with tears.

"Draco…" the unused, hoarse voice sounded softly as Draco moved closer to the bed, reaching out his hand and feeling his heart soar when a hand reached up to grab his.

"I love you… you bloody... Prat."

Draco fell to Harry's side and sobbed, letting out all of his sorrow and happiness into the too slender arm. Harry's alive.

His Harry, he thought as he pressed a messy kiss to the pale, bony hand.

Hey guys! This is a story written by Drarrysinful on Tumblr that I rewrote a bit. Go check them out!


End file.
